The present invention relates generally to article manipulation devices and particularly to a palletizing device and method of operation.
Palletizers receive a sequence of items and produce a palletized stack of items. Generally, items are formed into rows, rows formed into layers, and layers stacked upon a pallet to form a palletized stack of items. Thus, a typical palletizer receives a series of items and organizes the items by row, by layer, and ultimately as a palletized stack of items on a pallet.
Palletizing calls for efficiency. In many applications, time is most critical. A palletizer more efficiently, i.e., more quickly, organizing an incoming series of items into a palletized stack of items represents advantage in greater production levels, i.e., greater item throughput.
Another important palletizing consideration is size. A more compact machine takes less floor space and, if necessary, accommodates more palletizing machines in the same area as would be occupied by relatively larger palletizing machines. Compact size is, therefore, a desirable feature in a palletizer.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a palletizer having both improved time efficiency and reduced overall size relative to conventional palletizing devices. The subject matter of the present invention provides such a palletizer.